Effortless
by mm zayland
Summary: Asami has betrayed Mako for Amon, but Korra is there to catch him. Maybe Mako isn't so alone after all. Makorra.


A/N: Okay, guys, just know that I really, reallllly don't like Asami. I'm not sure Bryke could do anything to make me feel differently. No Masami, no Korrasami...just good ole' Makorra, through and through. I'm hoping Mako stops being such an asshat and breaks up with Asami soon, and I'm really hoping the whole Korra-is-kidnapped-and-could-be-dead thing makes my baby, Mako, realize his true feelings for my other baby, Korra.

This was written/set before Ep. 8 (AKA Korra hasn't been kidnapped). I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this story, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to do so in a review.

Rated T for some...implications.

Enjoy! :D

xx

* * *

"_How…how could you do this to me?" he begged, reaching out for her hand._

_Asami let out a cruel laugh and tore her hand away, looking at her long fingernails. She glanced up at him with a look of disdain on her pretty face. She spoke, with that same dull, disinterested tone. "I'm _Asami Sato_. What chance did you ever think you had? You're cute, but you're still a street rat, always will be."_

* * *

Mako's legs collapsed out from underneath him, as he raised a desperate hand, outstretched to the retreating airship. His knees hit the dirt near the docks of Republic City bay with a thud.

Amon's flags unfurled down the side of the craft, snapping in the wind, as he watched her long, lithe figure standing in one of the lighted windows, far above him. She smirked and winked behind her long, dark curls and flashed a cheeky wave with her spidery fingers, as if she was snaring his heart, and ripping it from his chest. Then, Asami spun on her heels and walked out of his view, deeper into the innards of the ship as it began to fade into the dark of the night.

Korra stood at a distance, giving him space. Tears tinged her lashes as she watched him slump forward, palms numbly groping the dirt. The lights from Amon's ship light up the water with its reflections, almost creating a peaceful scene over the bay, if not for the grave sight of a distraught Mako, and the rubble of the city around her.

She approached him slowly, like she might've approached a wild animal she didn't want to startle. She sank to her knees beside him, next to the harbor. She reached out to put a hand on his back, but only brushed his shoulder before letting her hand fall back into her lap. She stared at her hands, not daring to glance into Mako's face. If she had, she would've seen bitterness, betrayal, and a deep sadness.

"I loved her."

Korra winced and choked on the knot in her throat, straining to keep every muscle still.

"I loved her," he repeated, and it still cut her just as deep the second time. "But she was just using me. She betrayed me...for Amon." He spit out his name like venom.

Korra's mouth was pressed into a tight, fixed line. She focused on not moving; she knew she needed to let Mako have some time to think over everything that had happened.

"I can't believe it."

Finally, Korra broke her rigid stance to let out a quiet sigh through her lips, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Mako's hand darted out, closing around her wrist, tightly and unmercifully. Surprised, she jerked back and flinched.

"_You_," he growled through closed teeth. She clenched her own teeth and tried to pull her arm free, but he only tightened his hold.

This is what she had been waiting for, expecting, dreading.

"You're the _Avatar_, Korra. Amon was _right there_! And you couldn't do it? Couldn't kill him? He got away because of you. And what if he had taken your bending? What were you even thinking?"

Korra knew it was a rhetorical question, not that she had a valid excuse anyways. Instead of speaking she watched the veins in his forearm bulge, and felt her hand start to tingle because of the tight grip. The tears were back now. Mako was reading her mind, voicing all the anger and insecurities she was feeling inside. How could she have been so weak? Amon could be dead, but she was too scared to do it.

"He's a terrorist," Mako went on, nearly screaming. "He's killed people. He'll kill you, Korra, without a second thought. He'll kill Tenzin and Bolin. You think he's going to stop at taking their bending away? It's not enough for them." The vice-like grip on her wrist only tightened farther. It would probably bruise. She hoped it did. She deserved it.

Tears were streaking her cheeks, silently mourning the loss of the self-respect, independence, and confidence she had held in her heart her entire life.

"He'll kill _me_, Korra." She couldn't help it, terrorizing fear paralyzed her, and wide, wild eyes snapped up to meet Mako's golden gaze. The thought of losing him was overpowering; she had thought about it before, of course. She had watched the man she loved follow around the traitorous tramp Asami like a polar puppy dog. She had completely given up on ever having any meaning to him.

But losing him _permanently_…that was a new, scary thought. She would rather lose him to a thousand Asami's rather than go through her life knowing he was gone. She had been so self-absorbed and immature, she had never seriously considered it. But in that moment, she knew that if he died, she too would be dead, at least metaphorically. Even if he never could love her, she'd be better off.

She was shaking now. Mako loosened his hand infinitesimally and looked up at the water.

He gave a humorless laugh and shook his head. "And you knew all along. You never liked her…I always thought you were just being stubborn and jealous."

Korra had to admit that was a big part of it, but she let him finish.

"You had Hiroshi figured out when no one else would believe you. I felt _so_ awful for thinking you were making it up, but I let myself fall for their lies all over again. I blinded myself." He sighed, now just holding her arm lightly.

"I'm sorry. I know you did your best, and that was better than I could've ever done. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you-I was busy protecting Asami, and I abandoned you, my friend. Asami was trying to kill me, and meanwhile, I'm helping her, like an idiot." He grabbed a fistful of his black hair in frustration. "Agni, why am I so stupid? I thought I was smarter than this. I let two of Amon's puppets into my life, and let myself think I was falling in love with one of them, but meanwhile ignore this perfect and completely amazing, brave, beautiful girl who's always been there for me, slip through my fingers." He moved his hand down her arm to clutch her hand.

Korra took a deep breath, centering herself, feeling herself getting lightheaded.

"And now I realize how big of a mistake I've made. The worst part of it is that I don't think that wonderful girl will ever forgive me."

She curled her lip into a small smile, before opening her mouth to speak. Instead, she sighed, shutting her mouth again. She held her chin high in resolution, before turning to look at him head-on.

"She forgives you, even though there's nothing to forgive," Korra said levelly, looking into his eyes, nodding her head. "I know you wouldn't try to hurt me, Mako…that it was all just an accident. You made a mistake." He smiled. "Just don't make the same mistake again, or I'll have to go all Avatar state on you."

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, right, you still have a lot of airbending to master before I've got anything to be afraid of," he said playfully.

Korra punched his bicep in mock indignation. "Hey, not cool! You know I'm working on it. I've just been…a little distracted lately." Both of their smiles vanished at her sober implication, as they glanced around at the decimated neighborhood that had once been a bustling fish market.

He sighed again. "Oh, right."

They were silent for a moment before she spoke. "It's late; we should probably head back to Air Temple Island." She jumped up and brushed off her pants with one hand, the other still twisted with Mako's. He stood up, his face reddening slightly when he noticed Korra staring at their hands. Her eyes flickered to his before quickly looking away. She still didn't know where they actually stood, but she did know she wasn't letting go of him.

They soon found a stoic Tenzin talking in hushed tones with Lin Bei Fong, Bolin standing nearby with a defeated look on his face. Civilians roamed about, assessing the damage from the explosions to their homes and livelihoods. As they approached the group, Mako tried to release Korra's hand, thinking she might be too embarrassed to have anyone see them together, but she instead tightened her fingers around his. "Please, Mako. No," she pleaded. She looked like a tired, scared, young girl. Mako felt his heart go out to her, and he became a little angry with everyone. She might be the Avatar, but she was also a very innocent and inexperienced 17-year old girl. People put way too much pressure on her shoulders; she was expected to be a pro-bending champ, defeat a terrorist and his chi-blocking army, while dealing with Tarrlock, mastering an element, all while dealing with the usual awful challenges of being a teenager.

Bolin quickly glanced at the two clutching to each other, smirking, while Tenzin's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, but both held their mouths shut. They joined in listening to the conversation between the airbender and Lin, and their plan to clean up the city and take out Amon. Soon, Mako felt Korra leaning heavily on his shoulder, fighting off exhaustion.

"I'm going to take Korra home," he interrupted, not having been paying attention to their words anyways. "She needs to rest," he told Tenzin. Korra's huge yawn reinforced the suggestion.

Tenzin nodded knowingly. "Alright, sleep well, Korra. We'll take care of everything here."

Korra nodded her thanks sleepily, and the pair turned to walk towards the ferry docks, where they could see the lights burning on the distant island.

They walked along in silence for a while, each secretly enjoying the feeling of having the other pressed close beside them.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, again. I really am proud of you. You're _almost_ as good of a firebender as I am."

Korra laughed. "Oh, you want to see a master then?" She summoned her energy to drag him over to the side of the docks, on the water's edge.

"Where? I don't see any masters around here…" he continued to tease.

Korra squinted up to him, taking his challenge. She was too stubborn to back down from an obvious dare. "Put your arms around me," she commanded.

"No way, you're just going to distract me and-"

"Just put your arms around my waist, Mako," she repeating, smirking.

"Okay, fine, but if you think I-" He paused when she put one arm around him tightly, the other arm reaching out over the water, stirring up a strong current and lifting up a small tornado of water. The color in his face blanched when he realized what she was doing. "No, wait! I thought we were going to take the ferry!" He yelped, trying to break her hold and push away from her.

It was too late, and her powerful arms forced him into an involuntary dive alongside her. He felt the water surround him on all sides, taking him off guard, the dark night making him blind in the murky waters. He felt himself rise from the water supernaturally, choking for air. He heard Korra laughing hysterically, but her grip and bending never faltered.

They glided across the surface of the water, supported by the swirling column of cold water. Mako seesawed between awkwardly clawing at Korra's waist so he wouldn't fall, to gasping in awe at the strange feeling of walking on water. He could see the half moon reflecting in the water, dodging behind clouds now and then, and lighting up the crests of the waves like glass. He could feel Korra pressed close to his chest, thoroughly enjoying herself, and twisting her lean arms and torso to manipulate the element around her effortlessly.

He actually felt himself beginning to enjoy the ride as well, until he saw the seawall of the air temple quickly approaching, and her bending speed up simultaneously.

"Shouldn't you be slowing down now?" Mako could hear his shaky voice, yelling over the roar of the rushing tidal wave they rode. She ignored him, only smiling wider.

At the last second, he felt her whole body coil up like a spring, before bursting forward with tangible energy, rising far above the sea. Mako tensed, too, preparing to fall a great distance.

Just as they were about to impact the pavement of the temple, Korra sent a wave at their feet to break their fall, and bring them down gently. She gracefully landed on her feet, but he found himself completely wrapped around her slim waist, head tucked into her chest, breathing heavily.

She continued to laugh at his terror, knowing that he had never been in any sort of danger. She touched his rigid arms and said, "Uh, Mako…"

He opened his eyes and stepped back quickly when he realized he had his face between her breasts. Not exactly a painful place to be, but still embarrassing. "You know what, I'm not even going to apologize. You deserve it," he huffed, starting to wring out his clothes.

She shook her head, smiling, as she bent her clothes dry, sending a stream of water neatly back into the water.

"You really should trust me more; I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Then she focused her bending on drying Mako's garments. He looked like a wet cat, dripping and seething. The sight nearly made her lose it again laughing. He grunted, jabbing a thumb into his chest.

"Firebender, remember? I don't exactly like water."

She walked closer to him, closing the gap between them. She decided she didn't really care anymore if he liked her or not, she just was going to do what she wanted from now on, and hope she didn't get rejected. She wouldn't lose him again, if she had anything to do with it.

"But you like waterbenders, don't you?" she purred.

He couldn't help but smile. Why did he even try to be mad at her? "Yes, I've kinda got a thing for waterbenders." He stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her again, but this time not out of fear for his life.

She smiled back, pressing her chest against him, curling closer. Her hand went up to his cheek, brushing her thumb against his skin.

Mako wondered how long it would've taken for him to realize that what he felt for Asami was nothing compared to Korra, if tonight would've never happened. Every time he looked into her eyes, he found another reason to stare into them longer. Right now, they were twinkling with happiness and moonlight so mesmerizingly, he was almost upset when she leaned into this lips.

Then, he realized the only thing better than looking at Korra was kissing Korra, and this time was no exception.

Her lips seemed to fit his own like a piece of a puzzle and she moved against them so perfectly, Mako couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Korra responded eagerly, allowing him into her mouth.

As they got lost in the moment, he realized something very important. This feeling-of utter belonging, so full of emotion and understanding- was what he had been looking for for so long. He had dated girls before Asami, but he had always broken it off after a week or two, feeling more and more despair with each girl. He had thought he had found _it_ with Asami Sato, but now he understood that he had only been feeling what he wanted to feel, filling in the cracks with passion he created in his own mind.

But this was different. Effortless.

Agni, he and Asami had gone _a lot_ farther than kissing, and yet he felt more connection with Korra with a single kiss than he had ever experienced before. That invisible wall of "wrong" was gone, and he felt a sigh of relief and peace fill his lungs.

Korra broke for air, panting, grinning widely. Consumed in his thoughts, Mako hadn't noticed backing up into a stone wall, pressing Korra between himself and the rock.

He looked at her again, running his hand through the hair around her breathtaking face. He noticed a small cut on her forehead that she had gotten during her fight with Amon.

"Come on, my waterbender. Let's get you cleaned up so you can sleep."

"But-" she began as he led her down one of the corridors of the temple.

"Korra," he looked back at her, "they'll be plenty of time to make out with me when you're not all banged up from fighting bad guys."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled and followed him to where the first aid supplies were kept. "Okay, Mr. Cool Guy. Besides, you know you're the only one who's allowed to bang me up." She winked as Mako's mouth fell open.

"Korra!" She threw her head back as she laughed and his discomfort once a gain, finding herself hilarious.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding," she grinned. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I should've know, you waterbenders are known for being a little…adventurous."

This only made Korra laugh more.

"Now hold still," he said as he raised a wet cloth to her forehead. She did as she was told, stifling her laughter. He focused intently on cleaning the blood from her wound, and she took advantage of his preoccupation to memorize his face. His intense, caring, golden eyes, his strong, dark eyebrows, his thin, smooth lips. She felt so lucky just to be able to be this close to him in this moment. If he felt the same way for her as she felt for him, her life would be complete. She would never need anything or anyone else ever again.

Once he had finished, ran his hand down her face before cupping her chin. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled. "There, all patched up."

She returned the smile, and they stood and began to walk back to the dormitories. "Thanks. But you do know I'm a healer, don't you?"

His smile drooped, and his cheeks blushed. "O-oh, right…"

She laughed. "It's okay, I don't mind. I like this way better anyways." She looked down shyly. "Besides, I don't want you to leave. I…I don't want to be alone yet."

Mako stopped walking, drawing her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed here eyes. "You won't be alone, Korra. I won't leave you, not again."

She smiled, pressing her face into his scarf and reveling in his scent. "Will you stay with me tonight, then? Please? Just until I fall asleep."

Mako sighed. He knew that Tenzin would forbid it. He also didn't want to be held responsible for himself, alone in the dark with her. "Korra…"

She looked up at him desperately, pleading with him again. Her deep blue eyes made his heart skip a beat, and he knew there was no use fighting her. "Okay, I will. But I've got to leave once you're asleep, or Bolin will be worried."

She nodded, and they entered her room. He went over to the bed, taking off his shoes, scarf, and coat, leaving just his undershirt and pants. When he turned around, Korra was just finishing undressing, standing in only her bindings. His eyes nearly fell out of his head, and he turned around, ashamed. "Korra, please!"

She snorted. "You think I'm really going to sleep in all my clothes? No way. Firebenders are warm, anyways."

"I don't know, Korra…"

"Don't be such a little girl, Mako. Be a man," she told him, making him frown, and pulled back the blankets to climb in. She could feel the tiredness creep back into her bones; so much bending had exhausted her.

He sighed before peeling off his shirt, leaving his chest bare, and climbed in next to her. He would play her games; if she wanted him to be a man, he'd be a man. He pressed his chest close against her back, wrapping his arms close around her, leaning his face into the back of her neck. The sudden closeness elicited a little squeak from Korra, causing him to laugh. The hot breath on the back of her neck made her squirm and stretch out her legs. Not one to be outdone, when her feet met his legs, she intertwined their legs, and clasped his hands with her own, pulling his arms down tight to her chest.

They both breathed silently for a few moments, feeling each other. Mako, once he got over the shock of Korra's courage, settled into the peaceful rhythm, her breathing in and out, feeling her skin rise against his.

Korra broke the quiet. "I love you. I have this whole time."

Mako breathed in deeply, letting the air out in a sigh. "Korra, I…"

"No, no…it's okay. I know you don't love me, I'm not pressuring you into anything. I just need to know how you feel about me, Mako."

Mako smiled, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her better. One of his hands ran down her side, to rest on her hip. She twisted in the bed to lay flat on her back, looking at him like she might break into a million pieces if he said the wrong thing.

"I like you. Like, really, really like you. I don't want to tell you that I love you, with everything going on. I want to make sure. I don't want to hurt you, Korra. I know that you mean a lot to me, and that I want to be with you all the time. I don't want to lose you." Korra smiled up at him.

"Okay. That's good to know."

He smiled. She turned further so that she was facing him, chest to chest. He lay down again, and she curled under his chin, inside his arms again, feeling the heat from the fire within him radiating from his skin welcomingly. "We can talk more in the morning. Now try to get some sleep." He kissed her head, pulling her closer, loving the feeling of holding her.

"Can you tell me a story?"

He laughed. "A bedtime story? I haven't told one of those since Bolin was five."

"I'm a child at heart, what can I say," she mumbled against his alluring chest.

"Okay, I can't promise much, but what do you want to hear?"

She paused for a moment. "Tell me about when you and your brother were little. Tell me something happy you remember."

He thought about it for a moment. He and Bolin had had a very difficult childhood, living on the streets for a long time. But he could remember one good memory for every bad memory. He started talking, and didn't stop, pausing here and there to laugh or try to remember little details he had long since forgotten. Meanwhile, Korra explored his arms, laughing along with the stories, and slowly falling asleep. She absentmindedly traced little patterns down his muscles, playing with his fingers, outlining the lines of his abdomen and chest. Soon, she went still, and her breathing deepened, a smile on her face.

Mako woke in the middle of the night, realizing he had drifted off beside her. He cursed silently; Bolin would know by this point that something was up, so there was no use to trying to sneak back to the boys' dormitory now. Even if he had wanted to leave, he couldn't do so without waking the sleeping woman beside him. Her head was on his chest, arm around him, and one leg draped over his. She looked angelic, hair framing her serene face. Her lips were slightly parted, and her breath fanned out against his chest. He decided he could not be more content than he was at this moment, and that he would do everything in his power to stay like this with Korra forever. Korra, the Avatar, the woman he loved.

He gazed at her for what seemed like an infinite time, before falling back asleep.

He woke with the sunset, as he did every day, and as every other firebender in the world did and always would.

He decided it might be an Air Temple faux pas to be seen leaving Korra's room at this time of day, so he tried to release himself from Korra's grip on him. He only managed to wake her from her slumber.

"Hmmm, Mako…" she sleepily muttered.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "I've got to get back to my room before someone sees us."

She tightened her grip on him before letting him go and rolling over on her back. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him, with a small smile. "You stayed the whole night."

Mako just smiled back and nodded. She leaned up to kiss him. He was reluctant to leave her lips, but she pulled back to say, "Thank you. Now go, before Tenzin skins us both like a penguin-seal."

He stood stiffly, before redressing himself completely, tucking his red scarf into this jacket. He walked over to the door before peering out. The hall was clear. He looked back at her laying in bed, watching him. As always, he was struck by her beauty. He wasn't sure how he had avoided it before now.

"I love you," he said.

She faltered, before breaking into a wide grin. "I love you, too."

He left before he was tempted to crawl back in bed with her for a few more hours.

* * *

His attempt to quietly sneak back into the room Bolin and he shared was foiled when the door creaked as he shut it slowly. Bolin sat up in bed, looking at Mako confused, before looking out the window. Seeing the sun rising, he smirked. "Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in. And where have you been, Loverboy?"

Mako rolled his eyes before walking over to his bed and sitting down, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, and what am I thinking, big brother? Mako comes home after spending the night in a certain Avatar's room, with his hair ruffled and clothes wrinkled. Old Bo's been around the block, Mako."

"Gross, don't even give me that image, Bolin. I don't want to think about you and your groupies."

"So you don't deny it!"

"Yes, I do. Korra asked me to stay with her until she feel asleep, and I fell asleep, too. I would've been back hours ago."

"Right, cause I've never heard that one before."

"Bolin! I'm telling the truth-"

"Mako, you don't have to lie to me. I can see it in your face, bro."

Mako gritted his teeth. "I'm _not_ lying, we were just sleeping. That's it."

"Okay, fine, whatever, don't tell me about it," Bolin pouted.

"I'm trying to do this right, Bo. I don't want to screw it up with her." Mako paused. "I love her."

Bolin smiled knowingly. "I know you do, bro." Mako looked at his brother surprised.

"You do?"

"Yea, of course. And she loves you. You guys were just too awkward to notice it before now. I _also_ know that you two were doing more than just sleeping last night."

With that, he rolled over so his back was facing Mako, asleep in seconds.

Mako sighed loudly, accepting defeat. He lie back in his bed, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn't fall back asleep, so he just settled on thinking of Korra.


End file.
